


Making your Christmas obsessed boyfriend happy when you don't know anything about Christmas

by freddie (ready_freddie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hot Cocoa, M/M, Not much plot, Sappy, cutting down a tree, han learns about christmas, himbo han, luke loves christmas, vague modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready_freddie/pseuds/freddie
Summary: It was cold. That was all Han could say about winter, and Christmas in general, really. He never cared much for the holiday, and had mostly spent it drinking a few beers with Chewie once he turned 18. Before that, it just wasn’t acknowledged.Of course, this was before Luke came into the picture. He couldn’t believe Han had never celebrated a real Christmas before, and was appalled by the fact Han owned no decorations. They had been a sort of thing before Christmas, but then Luke had flown home to his family for it, and now, around the time of their one year anniversary, Luke had started dreaming.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 42





	Making your Christmas obsessed boyfriend happy when you don't know anything about Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> take this sappy garbage I just have strong feelings. but uh,,,, feedback appreciated?

It was cold. That was all Han could say about winter, and Christmas in general, really. He never cared much for the holiday, and had mostly spent it drinking a few beers with Chewie once he turned 18. Before that, it just wasn’t acknowledged. 

Of course, this was before Luke came into the picture. He couldn’t believe Han had never celebrated a real Christmas before, and was appalled by the fact Han owned no decorations. They had been a sort of thing before Christmas, but then Luke had flown home to his family for it, and now, around the time of their one year anniversary, Luke had started dreaming. 

“Where do you think the Christmas tree would look best?” He asked, cozied up on the couch. 

Han sat beside him, pretending not to enjoy the blanket they were sharing. “I dunno. How do you tell that sort of thing, anyways?”

Luke frowned. “How do you not know? Where do you usually put it up?” 

Han shrugged. “Nowhere. I don’t have one.”

A gasp left Luke’s lips, and he had to put his mug of tea down. “Han Solo! I cannot believe those words left your mouth!”

“It’s not that big a deal. I mean, you didn’t have one in your dorm last year-”

“First of all, a full sized one didn’t fit. Second of all, I had a mini one!” His gaze was playfully scornful as he gazed down at Han. “We have to put up Christmas stuff. Or...or...or I’ll explode, I think!” He was raising himself up on his shins, and placed his hands on his hips.

Han chuckled. “Alright, sunshine. I’m not gonna take that away from you,” He raised himself up to Luke’s level, pulled him in close for a kiss, and then moved to sit down again, now with Luke in his arms. 

Luke huffed, but only curled up closer in his arms, though there was a twinkle in his eyes. “You better,”

“Have I ever broken a promise?”

“Well…”

Han rolled his eyes with a laugh. “Have I ever  _ purposefully  _ broken a promise?” He paused, waiting for Luke to shake his head. He kissed him on the top of his head, and started thinking, a plan already forming in his thoughts. 

Han was good at improvising, or at least, he’d like to think so. He fixed their apartment's heating, he figured out how to use a french press for Luke, he fixed anything his lover brought to him. Those were obvious. Now, what many people wouldn’t have guessed is how romantic Han could be when he wanted it. It wasn’t known to the general public simply because it took Han ages to feel comfortable expressing it, and Luke was sworn to secrecy (which hurt him, because he so badly wanted to gush about what Han did for Valentine’s day, but he respected it.)

Christmas wasn’t important before, but now, it had become the most important thing in the world. Well, not literally, but it did move considerably up on Han’s list of priorities. Unfortunately, he didn’t really get it. Sure, Han understood the basic ideas; have a tree, stay inside, give gifts. However, he knew Luke was a fanatic, and he needed to do more than that. Therefore, Han had to do research.

Luke was away for a weekend, staying with his sister a few towns over to shop together and just get to catch up. It enabled Han to finally fulfill his plan. It had taken a few weeks of careful research and hiding his screens from Luke, but it was time for the  _ real  _ research to begin: Han had picked out a list of the best, and cheesiest holiday movies he could find. The synopsis’ alone sounded like torture, (and also, a little repetitive) but he really had no better ideas to figure out what to do. 

He made hot cocoa, just the way Luke liked it, to get in the mood, got some snacks, and started his two-day movie marathon. 

His plan became more concrete. To be fair, it wasn’t a full two days, but a good day and a bit, because he still needed to figure something out and plan it before Luke got home, and he was still stumped. All Han had learned from the movies is that successful business women have shockingly low standards, and then his gaze flicked back to the TV, and it all clicked into place. 

Christmas was creeping ever closer, and Luke was starting to wonder if Han had forgotten all about their previous talks. It was the last week of November, and they didn’t have anything up yet. Hell, they hadn’t  _ planned  _ anything yet. 

He was sitting on the couch, scrolling aimlessly through Netflix, when Han burst in. 

“Get your coat,” He said, trying to hide a grin. 

Luke got up, kissing Han on the cheek. “Where are we going?”

“The Falcon, darling,” Han had started walking towards the door, grabbing his coat and throwing it on, only turning back to wink at Luke.

He ran after Han, trying to find his shoes. “Well, I hope we wouldn’t be walking anywhere in this weather. It’s snowing!”

Han paused, opening the door and looking outside. “So it is. Maybe grab a hat, too.”

“I thought we were driving?”

Han just winked at him again, and ran out, down the stairs. 

The Falcon was a fairly old, beat up truck. It was silver, and Han had spent a considerable amount of time and money fixing it up, or so he told Luke, at least. Luke didn’t know much about cars, and the Falcon certainly looked like a hunk of junk, but it seemed to work fairly well, and hadn’t broken down on them yet, so he had nothing against it. 

By the time Luke got there, Han was on his phone, sitting in the truck. The dice hanging from the mirror bounced as they got in, Han seeming pretty proud of himself as Luke buckled himself in. “So, where are we going?” 

“That’s a surprise, sunshine,” Han said, starting to back the car out and onto the road. 

“Fair enough, but should I unzip my jacket, or is this a short drive?”

“Oh. Uh, unzip it, then. It’ll be a little bit,”

The ride wasn’t particularly long, but they drove out of the city, giving Luke ample time to look at the landscape as they passed it. Snow was starting to fall, making everything look a million times prettier, in his opinion. He wondered what had happened, since usually Han would’ve been grumbling by now about the cold, and how shitty people drive and how winter tires are important and how no one seems to get them anymore. Instead, when Luke turned to look at him, Han seemed focused, and, dare Luke say it, happy. If Luke focused hard enough, he could hear Han seemingly humming along to whatever song was playing at the moment. It was...weird. 

He wasn’t going to complain, only pointing out to Han the fact that they had passed some horses, and that specifically, these horses were wearing jackets, and then pondering how cold it would be to a not-dressed horse in this weather, and then starting to think about what horses did before there were people around to put jackets on them. 

Luke didn’t even notice that the car had stopped until Han called his name softly, bringing him out of his thoughts. 

“We’re here,” Han said, getting out of the car as he zipped his coat back up. 

Luke put his hat back on his head and got out, looking around them. They couldn’t have been far from the city, since it wasn’t that long of a drive, yet it looked like they were in the countryside. There was a fence in front of him, and above the entrance was a sign proudly stating “ _ ENDOR TREE FARM - family owned and operated since 1945”.  _ There was a sign inside advertising homemade hot cocoa, and there was a horse drawn sleigh going around the property, complete with a gaggle of squealing children inside. Stepping inside, smiling ear to ear, Luke was greeted by a hot chocolate stand. With the snow falling and dusting everything around them, it didn’t seem real. 

Once again lost in his thoughts, Luke didn’t notice Han coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Thought you’d like this sort of place,” Han whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Luke spluttered, trying to find the right words to describe his feelings. “It’s so  _ pretty _ ,” He finally decided, looking up at Han. “Thank you, this is a wonderful surprise,” 

Han grinned again, a glint appearing in his eyes. “Oh, this isn’t the end of the surprise,” He pressed a bill into Luke’s hand before unwinding his arms from around his lover. “How about you go buy yourself some hot cocoa, and I’ll be right back?”

“It’s hot  _ chocolate _ , not cocoa, and that sounds very suspicious, love,”

Luke could feel Han’s laugh against the top of his head as much as he could hear it. “Same thing. Just stay here, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah,”

Then Han turned away, his boots crunching in the freshly fallen snow as he went, going further into the farm, and disappearing around a corner of a building. 

Luke generally would call himself a patient man, really. He had no trouble staying still and just waiting, but he felt like a kid at Christmas, and waiting any longer made him feel like he was going to explode. He had gotten and drank 2 cups of chocolate, stood around and watched the horse going around its loop twice, and saw a group of kids compete in a snowman building contest. 

He was going to find Han. The area wasn’t that big, anyways, and Luke couldn’t stand around any longer. He went towards the big building, and turned the corner just as Han did. There, he found, was the titular tree farm. Rows and rows of various evergreens stood, and as he walked in, he saw groups of people choosing their own perfect trees, and cutting them down, or getting help from the workers. 

Starting to look around, Luke realized that yeah, maybe it is a little bigger than he thought, and also, there are  _ hills _ , which made finding anyone a million times harder. He was starting to get worried that he might get lost before he would find Han. 

Turning around, and looking up at a hill gave Luke a true sight to see. Han was at the top, cutting down a tree by himself; jacket open, with his flannel underneath peeking through, snow in his hair, and by all means, looking like a cover of one of the cheesy Christmas romances Luke would never admit to reading. 

He was so breathtaking that the audio had seemed to not reach Luke at the same time as the image, and he only realized a few moments after what was happening. 

“Damn it, you sonovabitch!” Han muttered under his breath, putting the axe down and taking a deep breath. He paused, regaining his composure, before hitting the tree again with a strange guttural scream. “Why - won’t - you - fall!” He yelled, causing Luke to laugh. The sound caught his attention, and Han’s head whipped in Luke’s direction. “Oh! Hey there,” He moved to stand in front of the tree, as if he could cover it from Luke’s view. “Thought I told you to stay back there,”

“Got bored,” Luke said as he ran up the hill. Up close, Han looked a lot more flustered, and a little embarrassed. “It’s a real pretty tree you got here.”

Han huffed, not quite meeting Luke’s gaze. “Wanted to pick the best one for you. Was gonna cut it down and everything.” He looked at Luke now, who had raised an eyebrow and sighed. “ I didn’t think chopping down a stupid tree would be so hard!”

A giggle bubbled out of Luke, and he pulled Han close by the jacket to kiss him properly. It lasted for a bit, Han’s hands resting on his hips. They pulled away once they both needed to breathe, and Luke just couldn’t believe the man in front of him was real, and there, and  _ his.  _ “Thank you,” He said, kissing Han one more time, “Now, my sexy lumberjack, let’s go get one of the employees to help us cut this down before you hurt yourself,” 

Luke was shocked to find out how much Han had planned. He moved his recliner over to fit the tree, and was even planning to go shopping for ornaments soon. “I’ve never had any, so I don’t know how to choose the best ones. Thought I’d leave that to you,” He said softly as the two of them went to sit down on the couch, done with the tree. “Not today, though. I think we’ve had enough shopping for now,” 

He pulled Luke into his lap, resting his chin on the top of his head. “That sounds wonderful, dear,” The smaller man said, humming softly as he spoke. 

“Do you like it, then?”

“I love it. This is really amazing,”

“At least the worst part is over,”

Luke shifted, looking up at Han. “Worst in what way?”

He shrugged. “Time consuming? Frustrating? Scary?”

“Just wait till we make the gingerbread house, hon. You don’t know shit about frustrating,”

“Then I guess I look forward to learning.”


End file.
